


Musings Over Pizza

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, how it all started fic, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "Thorgy was afraid of the randomness of everything. That the people that could be important to you, that could read you like a pleasant book, might just pass you by. We can never know what they really mean to us. There’s no soulmates signs on their foreheads. There’s no sign of “keep me” popping out of their heads."





	Musings Over Pizza

NOTES: This fic was inspired by :

1)[The piano cardboard number](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4J9-VCSu9Q&list=PLI55naQvV03GjpSJiDxCe63fWuvwiAkKc&index=41)

2) This pic

3) [  **In this interview**  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fpg%2Fobserver%2Fvideos%2F%3Fref%3Dpage_internal&t=ZjIyNmI0N2IzZjJhODJlODRjZmE5OWIyNTU0ZWEyMTcxMzIyOWQ3ZixMZVNxQTBXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmulder-isms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159218195585%2Fmusings-over-pizza-thorcid-fanfic-an-hi&m=1)(7:13) Thorgy talked about his early adventures with Aja and this pic

_*_

 

_“_ _It’s always Shane doing his Shane-nigans!”_

The voice of his father echoed and hit the back of his head. It was his cousin’s birthday. Shane was 7 years old. The energetic little boy thought it was a cool idea to open one present. But then he wouldn’t stop after the first one and ended up opening all of them, consumed by his curious nature.

Every time he would do something crazy or reckless, or just existed being his unusual self, people’s reaction was always the same: a heavy sigh accepting what it was unchangeable. Shane was a force of nature. Wild and unpredictable, nevertheless still pure.

The year was 2006.

It was his first time performing out of the campus in an actual bar. He felt silly with his platform shoes and crazy make up, no padding, no body or a hint of glamour.  But all his friends were there to support him. He took a deep breath. This is what he wanted. To be free of conservatory rooms with perfect acoustic. He wanted loud and bad music blasting on his ears. He needed the chaos.

“Shane, you’ll be up in 10 minutes” an older queen warned him backstage. He started jumping to warm up and relax his tense muscles.

His dorm neighbor friend spotted a very well-known face strutting among the crowd, “Oh my god Acid Betty is here!”

Shane heard about Acid Betty but never saw her in the flesh. She was a vision with a huge blonde mohawk and an eyeliner that would go all the way to her forehead, cutting the dancefloor like a fierce goddess.

“She is fucking amazing” his friend mouth dropping admired, but his expression was changing by the second. “Oh shit she is coming this way!”

Their eyes met and she winked at Shane. He peered behind checking if it was really for him. But she was really going into his direction. She stopped being out of focus to be inches in front of them, an explosion of colors and a very luring presence.

“Good luck, kid. Hannah told me it’s your first day. We surely need a dance off to pop your cherry and spend that tip money” she spoke loudly and her voice was deep and matched her persona in a weird way.

“I don’t guarantee the tip money but the dance off and embarrassment is for free” he replied surprisingly fast and staring too much at all details of her outfit. He wondered if she noticed and was going to make fun of him. She was quite terrifying.

The facade broke when she laughed throatily in a dorky way and left them behind. Shane’s friend was still starstruck. Shane felt like he was possessed for some seconds, her strong presence taking over his body lighting his fire to kill that performance.

Drag was beautiful.

Maybe he would be that beautiful one day.

*

Jamin lungs were filled with the thick air, the mixture of perfume, cigarettes and the nauseating sweetness of fog machines. It’s been months since he was in a gay bar. Months since all his Acid Betty attires were hanging on his studio, lifeless. He didn’t want to touch it anymore. Acid Betty was dissolving from his skin every day.

He had a regular job where he could still be creative. A regular boyfriend by his side. Some people still recognized him and he pretended to care about them and smiled politely. Bar 4 had terrible lighting, and the stage was, well, there wasn’t one. They sat in a table next to it and his boyfriend was complaining about the noise. There was a painting decorating the black wall of the performance area. Just a blast of watercolors splashed on the canvas.

He used to be that.

A blonde tall queen entered the stage. He heard of her, people talking about how funny and witty her performances were, Brooklyn drag was going in all directions.  _Thorgy Thor_. He had recollections of meeting her few years ago. He remembers her fire dancing by his side on the dancefloor. She had a different name. Something goofy.

The performance was a voice over, and she was playing a character that was that typical I’m-an-actress-singer-dancer L.A rejected type. He felt a strange connection. She had beautiful legs under the light blue tights and she was acting like she was in an audition.

“I guess everyone is a drag queen nowadays…” his boyfriend bitched taking a sip on his drink. Jamin didn’t care and kept staring at queen hypnotized.

“Actually, I’m Thorgy and I would love to audition for you!” the blonde queen pleaded in response to the voice over.

“Well, you gotta a cute look. What can you do?” the other voice on the recording asked.

“I’m an excellent pianist, and I can kick my leg really in the air like this!” and then she demonstrated throwing her leg high and people in the bar were laughing. Jamin chuckled and his boyfriend threw him a judging glance. “And I really can suck a great-

“Uh-huh!” the voice interrupted and everybody was cackling loudly. “Well, play away!”

Jamin observed Thorgy playing on the cardboard piano with all the feeling and intention in the world. He thought she was great and creative. He felt inspired. And staring at her endearing smile he couldn’t help but wonder if she really could suck a great dick.

“I’ve heard she actually plays the violin and other instruments”

He overheard someone commenting behind their table. He glanced at Thorgy again and that painting on the wall. People are full of colors.

*

After a couple of drinks and a lot of bitching Chris wasn’t feeling well and Jamin left him home. He was starving and decided to stop in his usual pizza place. It was open until very late and it was the favorite place for dawn stoners and starving drag queens post gigs.

He sat in his booth, ordered a large pepperoni one with nothing to drink since he was on a diet. He was drunk, tired and drained of Chris’s negative energy the whole night long. He heard a loud cackle coming from a group of queens that were eating and laughing on the balcony.

“We’re leaving, girl. It’s fucking 3 am how are you even still eating. We’re outside for a smoke, we give you 10 minutes”

One of the queens said to Thorgy that was devouring a piece with both hands and no napkin. The other queens left and Thorgy continued engaged in her piece. Their eyes met across the room. Jamin wasn’t sure if she was going to recognize him, although they’ve met a couple of times out of drag. He waved coyly and Thorgy squinted her eyes trying to recognize him for a few seconds.

She opened a smile with a half full mouth, got out of her stool and was on her way to join Jamin in the booth. He regretted the decision immediately as she was approaching holding her pizza.

“Acid Betty on Joe’s! What an unexpected encounter!” she chanted sitting in front of Jamin.

“Hi” he replied putting his pizza down. “ It’s the only place open after you spent hours tucked and hungry and that people won’t judge you”

“Yeah, but you’re not tucked or hungry”  Thorgy noticed eyeing him curiously biting her lower lip. Her make up was smudged and her gray blue eyes were popping out because of the blonde wig and navy blue headband.

“I’m drunk and pissed, and these make me hungry” he replied quickly making Thorgy laugh. It was an unarming sound.

It was funny how they would have this brief encounters with fiery witty conversations.

“I was at the Bar 4 with my boyfriend. I really liked you performance” he remarked grabbing another piece.

Thorgy looked at him for a few seconds surprised with the compliment, her mouth curling into a half smile feeling her heart suddenly beating faster.

“Um…I was kinda feeling like shit when I recorded. Thank you” she replied looking down and playing with the plastic fork that was on the table.

“I overheard you actually play the piano and the violin. You should do it in drag”

Thorgy scoffed. The idea of playing her violin in the middle of drunk people banging on the walls to Lady Gaga was at least scary. They would throw tomatoes at her.

“Listen to your heart. Fuck other people.”

He answered her unformulated question and Thorgy was quite stunt by it.

“I’m afraid if I start listening, it will never shut up and I already have enough voices in my head” she confessed. Jamin analysed her with curiosity, as if she was something to be discovered. It was an enticing look.

Thorgy was afraid of the randomness of everything. That the people that could be important to you, that could read you like a pleasant book, might just pass you by. We can never know what they really mean to us. There’s no soulmates signs on their foreheads. There’s no sign of “keep me” popping out of their heads.

They both stood in silent and Thogy noticed her friends outside making gestures for her to hurry up.

“Chris was asking about your name and I never asked you about it.” Jamin recalled chewing and noticed Thorgy staring at his mouth.

“My middle name is Thor”

Jamin raised his brows surprised and chuckled.

“I’m Shane Thor Galligan”

“Thor-gee” Jamin concluded before she even finished and Thorgy just nodded. “You have the fierceness, the viking dreads, but you’ll need the hammer at some point, girl”

Thorgy smiled and got out the booth making a gesture that she needed to go.

“For now I don’t even have a car” she shrugged squeezing Jamin’s shoulder before leaving him with three remaining pieces. Jamin observed her fading inside the crowded car into the night through the glass of his booth. ‘Until the next random pizza sharing encounter’ he thought.

*

It was one of those weeks where getting out of the bed was a struggle. An unseen force would pull Shane down, would break his spirit. Hours wandering around the house. Rearranging the closet that was already arranged. Alvaro was worried about his friend, and if a life long friend is worried about you something must have been really wrong.

Some people paid him a visit, and he wasn’t expecting Aja to appear on his door at all. She was a cool Brooklyn chick, fresh blood and full of energy. He once was like this. He too thought he was the new cool drag that everyone was talking about. Aja was around with her group of friends and she had all figured out like all millennials. Bursting into parties with fake ID and turning on the dancefloor.

Right now in front of his door it was just Jay, with a box of pizza and a bottle of wine. He was wearing a jeans jumper and a ripped t-shirt, a backpack on his back.

“Bitch why you cancelled yesterday. It was amazing at the Metropolitan. Now I’m officially legal to drink”

“Officially legal to die drinking you mean” Shane remarked. “Girl, what are you doing here?”

Shane was walking into the living room indicating that Aja could come in. He sat on the couch embracing his legs as Aja opened the box of pizza.

“This is a cheap ass wine that I use for some cleansings. And speaking of that…” he observed Shane and the apartment that was unusually tidy. “The energy of this place seems a little off. And you girl, where are your ‘woos!’ storage?”

Shane shrugged defeated. He went to the kitchen to pick up some glasses for them. “I guess I’m out of it”

“I’m here for a little magical intervention. I owe you girl, you’ve booked me to all these gigs last month. I want to read the cards for you and get rid of whatever is giving me chills right now” he said shrinking and brushing off the invisible force. Shane laughed shaking his head.

“You’re crazy, witch.”

*

Aja put some Drake on while Shane protested but after a few glasses of wine and some conversation about Aja’s crazy dates and adventures he was feeling lighter. When he started sorting the cards on the coffee table Shane was having his second piece of pizza.

She pulled The wheel of fortune at first.

“This too shall pass” he started mysteriously. “Whatever you’re feeling right now, remember, everything vanishes. Also a huge change is on the way about your career.”

“Well, after listening to this record I’m quitting classical music officially” he drunk stated taking a big gulp on his glass.

“It’s funny, because my mother read the cards for me this week and it was my first too”

Shane was observing Aja’s painted nails going through the cards and his head already spinning with the possibilities. He picked out another one.

“Lovers” he scoffed rolling his eyes showing the cards of two identical hearts together. “You’re a gemini. That’s your official card. It means it’s time for you to stop whoring around and pay attention to love. The good type, ya know? From Nicholas Sparks books and shit. You need to open up the possibilities that you can be loved” then Aja stopped talking and looking at the wall behind Shane. He widened his eyes scared. Was he seeing something?

“What bitch?” he asked nervous and looking behind.

“The image of something related to a new year came to me…like a sunrise?  A sunrise after a New Year’s eve party?”

As Aja was speaking Shane got chills on his spine. The memories of that unforgettable New Year’s Eve with Jamin emerged from the depths of his mind.

“I don’t know, sis. This wine is cheap as fuck and the mushrooms of this pizza” Aja speculated organizing the cards again to put in the case again.

“That’s it?” Shane grunted still curious.

“I’ll write you some things you need to do. You’re going to have the bath of your life”

After finishing the pizza, Aja left some notes for teas and a bath that involved milk as an ingredient, so Shane could snap out of whatever was going on is his busy mind. The image that he conjured was still haunting.

He also wondered what changes could happen to them. Everything seemed so still, like the world wasn’t moving around, and gravity was sinking his feet. He felt like nothing could change. Aja was still young and vibrant, and maybe her visit was a reminder that he still had it too.

*

The auction was going well. People were buying Acid’s iconic attires and wigs but somehow Thorgy felt defensive about it. As she was watching Jamin talking to audience, she didn’t want to see those outfits go. They were part of Acid’s history, and so of her too. She never minded auctioning her stuff because they were most from thrift stores. But these were made by Jamin’s beautiful hands. And they would become just a disconnected piece of an incomplete look.

After the gigs, they all went to Jamin’s house to hang around in his studio to have some drinks. Alotta was there and Shane questioned how this friendship bloomed. Jamin was part of the Brooklyn scene again and he couldn’t be more happier. After all the queens left, they ordered a pizza.  Since he didn’t have the intention of staying, forbidden by Jamin that said he needed to organize the place, he just took a shower and put on a purple jersey he had on his bag for weeks and nothing underneath.

Jamin was on the couch of his studio just browsing through his phone, no shoes, feet on the coffee table. The pizza box was closed waiting for Shane. He was still wearing his checked suit and Acid Betty’s t-shirt.

Shane came in the room analyzing the whole place, checking some of his paintings and toys. He held a sweet smile, like this place was the core of Jamin. He picked up a troll doll that was on the shelf and stroke the blue hair. Jamin glanced up and down aware of his presence, and then he looked up again locked with the vision of Shane with that oversized jersey, no shoes on, the hairy legs in all their glory and the dreads half loose in a bun. His complete weakness.

“I’ve never seen a jersey so out of place in my whole life” he pointed out checking his body and he approached to join him in the couch. Shane just shimmed and sat by his side putting his legs over Jamin’s with no ceremony and lying down. His arm reached for a piece of pizza that he shoved into his mouth still laid.

The Jersey was barely covering his crotch and Jamin side looked down at him still holding his phone, placing his elbows on Shane’s legs.

After some seconds in silence eating his pizza and observing his boyfriend Shane felt like talking but he paused. He noticed the lines on Jamin’s forehead. His perfect lips wet by the red tomato sauce of the pizza. His black hair fading away with the memory of the first time he saw Acid out of drag. Blonde and skinnier.

He loved this version if front of him more than any memory of their long history of brief encounters. At last, found in translation.

“I was bothered to see all your stuff go. I don’t know. I’m kinda sentimental about outfits. The wig that you were wearing when I first met you was there. You make everything you wear. I felt like I was seeing little pieces of you being taken away by strangers”

Jamin stopped typing on his cellphone and sighed looking at his boyfriend, he rubbed his legs and laid by his side, hugging Shane by the waist, putting a leg over him. He started nuzzling on the hollow of his neck and Shane continued eating but started giggling with the ticklish sensation of Jamin’s stubble.

“Don’t bother, Thorg. They’re just outfits. Sometimes you need to get rid off the old stuff so your mind can see things without dust on it. I’m creating plenty of new stuff.” he reassured him whispering on his neck. Shane wasn’t still very convinced. He reached out another piece and handed it to Jamin that devoured it quickly.

“We’re on that stage. We’re eating pizza laid down with onions falling on our faces and we don’t give a fuck” Shane realized disgusted but accepting the reality.

“And we’re going to have sex smelling like pepperoni” Jamin added and Shane raised his brows with a smile curling on his mouth.

“Are we? I’m not staying over. You were the one kicking me out saying that you needed to organize your studio” he recalled playing difficult and prompting himself to a sitting position brushing off all the pizza remains that were on top of him.

“Well, you appear naked wearing a goddamn purple jersey you leave me without options” he defended himself pulling him back by the waist but he fought back. But not much since Jamin started kissing his lower back sending shivers to his spine.

He got back to the couch and Jamin was on top of him and their kiss was deepening. His stubble was scratching faintly at his skin in a way that was making him tingle all over. Shane’s hands were exploring Jamin’s back, going south to grab his ass and pushing his hips further between his legs. Jamin’s cock was hardening and rubbing over Shane’s belly, his pants becoming small and uncomfortable.

Jamin positioned himself on his knees so he could remove his suit. Shane was watching him still painting and flustered, legs locked around him, throbbing with desire.

“Take off your pants and lay on your back” Shane ordered before Jamin could even decide what to do. He laughed getting out of the couch so he could remove all his clothes and Shane followed him.

“You’re such a jock with this jersey” he teased Shane that pushed him to lie on the couch where he collapsed. He was on top of him in seconds with Jamin’s cock in hands, licking the head as if it was his favorite popsicle. Jamin could feel Shane’s cock squeezed between his legs and he rubbed making him moan in pleasure. He took him to the whole and the vision always made him impressed. Shane grunted in appreciation as Jamin’s hips were rising against his face.

Shane was so dedicated to this task, it was clearly he was relishing every second. He suddenly stopped and changed position, making Jamin open his legs and he lowered himself, kissing the inside of Jamin’s thigh and he shivered, both at the touch and at the loss of the pressure of his mouth.  

He was rapping his hand around Jamin, resting the thumb on his tip, smoothing the precum that was forming. Jamin’s fingers were raking through his dreads while he moved lower, licking his balls to find his entrance.

“Fuck, Shane…” he pleaded overwhelmed with the stimulation. Shane laughed watching him with eyes closed, his stomach going up and dowm. Shane was grapping his hand around his cock pumping him firmly and slowly, up and down, with a mischievous grin. He slid one of his finger slowy inside him, licking the place to make the move smoother.

Shane’s mouth and finger work in tandem was too much. Jamin was fighting the urge to push his head further inside him, but instead of that he pulled him to stop. Shane was already kissing his stomach, slowly going up, his tongue swirling on his nipples.

Jamin pulled him for a kiss and softly chuckled holding him onto his chest.

“You are so horny today” he stated still short of air as Shane removed some pubic hairs from his mouth giggling . “I thought you were still sore from yesterday” Jamin was still painting looking down at Shane, his cheeks all rose and lips swollen.

“Well…I am…” he realized as if he was aware of that only in that moment and numb the whole time with desire. “But I want you to fuck me. Really hard. Like, now”

Jamin’s eyes widened and he cackled scared of his urgency.

“Get the lube” he gave up trying to make some sense into Shane’s head.

“Ugh” Shane complained. He was perfectly nested on Jamin’s chest and he didn’t want to get his bag inside the apartment. He eyed the bottle of olive oil on the table and wiggled his brows.

“Are you serious?” Jamin was incredulous as Shane reached for the bottle over Jamin as if he was a rug, pressing on his lungs.

“Come on, bicth” he ordered again. “It’s an oil. Smells great and it’s edible.”

Shane laid on his back and Jamin put some olive on his cock and on Shane’s making him giggle.

“You’re paying to wash this couch” Jamin complained but he was extremely turned on with the whole thing. Shane pulled him by his neck impatiently.

“Shut up and fuck me already” he whispered inside his mouth. Jamin’s stomach tensed in anticipation as he slid one finger inside Shane, preparing him, making him moving his hips up and moan.

He placed himself inside him slowly making Shane ache with the urgency, their gaze locked. Shane removed his glasses and Jamin’s and put on the coffee table so he could cup his face as Jamin’s hip was going further in and out of him. Shane could feel the energy radiating from his body, and his breathing quickened, his stomach fluttering with anxious desire.

They were kissing as Jamin went faster, placing himself on his knees and putting Shane’s legs up over his shoulder. Shane started pumping his cock but Jamin took over, and kept thrusting, Shane’s butt cheeks burning with the pounding. Shane’s cock was glistening with precum but Jamin didn’t stop pumping him.

Their bodies slapped wetly together, and he grunted as he held Shane’s hips still, his cock savagely pounding into him. Shane’s thighs were shaking, and he knew that he was on the edge. He kept moaning non stopping incoherence mumblings.

Shane’s breathing hitched as he felt her orgasm building. “Don’t stop,” he panted breathlessly, as his body began to convulse, the knees tightening, his core arching forward. Jamin continued his assault as Shane was still pulsing around his cock, their moans matching in intensity.

Shane was curling in pleasure as he stroke his cock feeling the other orgasm hitting, spilling his cum all over his stomach. Jamin followed him right after, removing his cock and shooting over his stomach too. He felt the waves of pleasure spreading all over his crotch and legs and he collapsed over Shane reaching for a languid kiss. They were just breathing heavily and nuzzling their noses. They were feeling the hot liquid between connecting them like glue. The sensation was quite funny.

“We’re like a very disgusting pizza” Jamin whispered, his head resting under his chin. He observed Shane’s purple jersey on the floor.

“I think there’s olive oil even on my hair” Shane let still out of breath touching the top his head grabbing some dreads.

They stayed there entwined by olive oil.  Shane paid for the couch cleaning but Jamin decided that it needed a new fabric. It was dirty again with paint and make up two weeks later.

*

The Metropolitan bar was full. Everybody was excited for the new episode of season 9. Thorgy was in the dressing room almost ready to come out with Aja fixing her orange suit and skirt. She looked like a futuristic secretary from the 60’s. Thorgy was listening to [ **“Que sera, sera”** from Pink Martini](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dxxsu9060VEg&t=NWQ1MGNhMWNjZmUyMTQwYzFhNWRlZjhiNDdiODdmMTFiZWE0NWFmNCxMZVNxQTBXQw%3D%3D&b=t%3Av3LhZRbWmoT9W49tMg51qg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmulder-isms.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159218195585%2Fmusings-over-pizza-thorcid-fanfic-an-hi&m=1) on her phone as Aja was finishing her make-up.

“Girl, did you take that bath that I prescribed to you years ago? Oh my god, I’ve never asked you about it!”

Thorgy was wearing his curly brown hair wig and fixing it with a comb. She stopped trying to remember what she was talking about.

“Pfffff, I lost the paper and probably ate the ingredients” she scoffed fixing her Thorgy t-shirt looking at the mirror.

“And how about the new year party thing?”

She just shook her head trailing off the subject. Aja was the real deal and the younger queen took her silence as a confirmation.

“Sis, I told ya. Wheel of fucking fortune.”

Then Aja posed to the mirror sending a kiss to her own image. Thorgy thought that maybe her witch friend could win. Maybe the wheels were still rolling.


End file.
